El regalo más grande
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: Regalo de navidad para Karl Schneider... Reto-fic navideño de mi grupo de amigas "Arcángeles"


_Fic dedicado a mis queridas Arcángeles ^^ Si no fuese por este reto-fic, creo que nunca escribiría nada sobre Karl XD  
_

**"EL REGALO MÁS GRANDE"**  
(Fic navideño para Karl)

Ahí entras tú, de la mano de tu reciente esposo. Te veo espléndida, esa sonrisa tuya, radiante. La novia más hermosa que jamás haya visto en toda mi vida.

Nunca en mi peor pesadilla pude imaginar que años atrás pudiera haberte perdido para siempre.

_**15 años antes…**_

Como todos los años, la familia Schneider pasaría sus fiestas navideñas viajando por Europa. Como no tenían familiares directos que viviesen ni siquiera cerca de ellos, solían pasar Navidad y Fin de Año conociendo otras ciudades europeas.

Pero aquel año era distinto, puesto que su hijo mayor, Karl, no iba a poder viajar con ellos a causa de un partido que iba a tener con su selección en unas semanas.

- ¿Estarás bien? –le preguntaba preocupada su madre.  
- Sí, no habrá problemas. Lo pasaré con los chicos de la selección la noche de fin de año, que hace días prepararon una fiesta, y el 24 lo paso con Kaltz, que ya me dijo que no había problema en que lo pasase en su casa –comentaba alegremente para no preocupar más de lo debido a su madre.  
- El chico estará bien mujer, ya tiene 16 años, no le pasará nada.  
- Entonces cuídate hijo. El día 2 nos volveremos a ver –se acercó a su lado la mujer y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla del joven rubio.  
- Felices fiestas hijo. Diviértete, y suerte con el partido –le estrechó cariñosamente la mano su padre.  
- ¿Y tú Marie, no te vas a despedir de mí? –hablaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja agachándose a la altura de una pequeña niña rubita de lindos y brillantes ojos azules.  
- Sí –asintió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa su hermana. - ¿Sabes? Te traeré un regalito –sonrió aún más emocionada mirando a su hermano al que quería tanto.

Cómo quería a aquella niña…su hermanita pequeña, la adoraba como a nadie en ese mundo. Era un amor con todos a su alrededor pero más en especial con él mismo, y eso lo llenaba de una ternura inimaginable. Una ternura que nunca había sentido antes en su vida.

La cogió en brazos y la abrazó con gran cariño, y ella le devolvió aquella acción besando ambas mejillas del futbolista.

- Te quiero –le dijo agitando la mano cuando la dejó en el suelo y caminaba junto a sus padres.

Karl los vio alejarse y cuando se perdieron de su vista, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las escaleras mecánicas que lo llevarían a la salida del aeropuerto y allí se dirigió a la parada de taxis.

Corrió hacia uno que estuviese disponible pues hacía un buen rato había empezado a llover torrencialmente. Cuando ya se hubo metido en él, le pidió que le llevase a la dirección de la casa de su amigo Kaltz.

Lo que no se imaginaba era lo que iba a suceder momentos después.

Una cancioncilla que sonaba quedamente le dio a entender que alguien lo llamaba a su móvil. En el instante que lo cogió, supo de inmediato que eran sus padres que le llamaban. Le parecía demasiado raro, supuestamente deberían estar ya de camino a París. Quizás se habían olvidado de decirle algo.

- ¿Sí? –contestó rápidamente.  
- _Karl…hijo…_ –era la voz de su madre. El tono era demasiado preocupante y sin esperar que le dijese algo le preguntó:  
- ¿Pasó algo mamá? –no sabía si quería saberlo…se imaginaba algo terrible.  
- _Es tu hermana.  
_- ¿Qué le pasó a Marie? –ahora sí su preocupación se hizo evidente.  
- _No aparece por ningún lado, no sabemos qué pudo ocurrir, pero cuando entramos en el avión ella ya no estaba con nosotros _–ahora era la voz de su padre quien le explicaba.  
- ¿Cómo pudo suceder tal cosa? –su voz sonaba furiosa mezclada con terrible preocupación.  
- _No lo sabemos…me imagino que debió entretenerse con algo y no nos dimos cuenta _–le explicaba. -_ Ya hemos llamado a la policía, puesto que no nos dejan salir ya que el avión está por despegar. Tampoco nos dejan salir del avión, les di tu número de móvil para que te llamasen a ti por si la encontraban o sabían algo de su paradero. Y en cuanto lleguemos a París cogeremos el avión para volver.  
_- Pero no entiendo como esos ineptos del aeropuerto no pueden dejaros bajar del avión, se os perdió una hija, no una maleta. ¡Maldición!  
- _Karl por favor, búscala, haz algo, es tan pequeña, ojalá que no le pase nada, no sabría qué hacer si vuelve a pasarle algo más… _–el joven sintió cómo la voz de su padre se quebraba, no podían hacer nada…dentro de poco estarían a miles de quilómetros de distancia y tenían una hija perdida en la ciudad que estaban dejando atrás.  
- No te preocupes padre, la buscaré, aunque me cueste la vida. Te lo juro.

Cuando colgó se dio cuenta de todo lo que había escuchado de sus padres y pensó que el mundo se le venía abajo. Su pequeña niña, sola, seguramente con miedo…y no sabría dónde encontrar a sus papás o a él mismo.

Dejando de pensar en ello, llamó a su amigo para decirle que no iba a poder llegar tan pronto a su casa, y le contó todo lo sucedido. Kaltz se ofreció a ayudarle y éste no se negó a su ayuda.

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar con su amigo pidió al taxista que volviese hacia el aeropuerto de inmediato. Toda su vida dependía de ello.

Cuando llegó, le pagó y salió corriendo como nunca antes en su vida.

Se encontró con la policía que llevaba el caso de la desaparición de su hermana, y continuando con sus instrucciones siguió por un lado buscándola sin cesar.

Cuando llevaba ya más de media hora buscando, sin que su búsqueda diese sus frutos, sintió cómo su móvil vibraba sin parar. Alguien lo llamaba. Sus esperanzas estaban volcadas en que esa llamada fuese la policía, diciéndole que ya habían encontrado a su pequeña hermana, pero cuando observó la pantalla del aparato, se dio cuenta que no eran ellos, sino su amigo.

Lo llamaba para decir que ya había llegado al aeropuerto, junto con Schester y Müller. Karl le pidió que buscasen en los alrededores del lugar por si la pequeña había salido del recinto.

Nada más colgar, miró al cielo, y bajo la torrencial lluvia pensó que ojalá su hermana no hubiese salido de allí, que estuviese cerca. Esperaba encontrarla rápido, porque aquel cielo negro-grisáceo no parecía que fuese a despejar tan pronto, y tenía miedo por si la niña estuviese a la intemperie, mojándose en aquella noche tan fría de diciembre.

**_Presente…_**

Ahora te veo bailar, feliz, sin preocupaciones, como debería ser siempre. Sentí miedo en ese momento en el que no aparecías por ningún lado.

Parece como si fuese ayer cuando todo esto ocurrió.

**_15 años antes…_**

Después de una media hora más interminable, por fin escuchó a lo lejos unos agentes de la policía diciendo que habían encontrado una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules, tendida en el suelo, por la zona de aparcamiento del aeropuerto.

Al escucharlos salió corriendo en su búsqueda y cuando los tuvo en su campo de visión pudo ver a su hermana en brazos de uno de los agentes. Dormía, pero a la vez temblaba de frío. Karl se pensó lo peor. No podía ser que su hermana estuviese así, tan pequeña y tan frágil…

Salió corriendo en su búsqueda y como pudo la cogió entre sus fuertes brazos y la acunó como si fuese un bebé, mientras le susurraba palabras llenas de cariño.

- Chico, ya hemos llamado a la ambulancia. En unos minutos estará aquí.

La voz del hombre se le hizo muy lejana, sólo podía mirar a su hermana temblando y transpirando entre sus brazos. No podía siquiera imaginarse lo mal que lo estaba pasando su pequeña y no aguantaba más verla así de mal.

Cuando sus amigos y compañeros lo vieron a lo lejos, decidieron que sería mejor no acercarse más y dejarlo un rato a solas con Marie.

Al poco tiempo, llegó la ambulancia y sin que Karl dijera nada, subió a ella con su hermana a quien la pusieron en una camilla intentando restablecer su temperatura corporal.

Kaltz, Schester y Müller siguieron a la ambulancia y cuando llegaron al hospital se acercaron a su capitán para saber cómo estaba su hermana.

- No la veía bien, espero que pronto se restablezca –habló casi en un susurro mirando al suelo todo el rato.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí y prefirieron no decir nada, pero siguieron a su lado hasta que tuviesen alguna noticia de la niña.

**_Presente…_**

- ¡Hermanito! –la veo acercarse a mí con la mejor sonrisa que alguna vez me dedicó.  
- Estás hermosa –le dije simplemente antes de que empezase a sonar la música y nos pusiéramos a bailar.  
- ¡Te quiero! –su voz sonó como aquella vez en el aeropuerto…o quizás yo lo sentía así. - Gracias por ser como eres. Eres el mejor hermano que pudiera desear tener.

No pude evitar sonrojarme con sus palabras. ¿Qué pasa? Hasta un tipo como yo, a mis 30 años puede sonrojarse con las dulces palabras de su hermanita, ¿o no?

Al tiempo que bailábamos al compás de la música, mi mente voló de nuevo a aquel doloroso día.

**_15 años antes…_**

- Su temperatura se ha restablecido, pero aún no ha despertado…así que será mejor que pase los siguientes días en una habitación en el hospital –le explicaba lo mejor posible el médico.  
- Ya veo. Está bien, yo estaré junto a ella hasta que despierte y se encuentre perfectamente bien.  
- Cualquier cambio, comuníqueselo a la enfermera y vendré enseguida.  
- Gracias doctor –dijo sin más, y se sentó al lado de su hermana, cuando el médico hubo dejado la habitación.  
- Karl… –escuchó que lo llamaba Schester. Le sorprendió. Creía que ya se habían ido, pero no, allí estaban, en la misma habitación, acompañándolo.  
- Chicos, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, pero será mejor que os vayáis, en unos días es noche vieja y debéis estar con la familia y con el equipo para el partido.  
- El partido no es hasta dentro de dos semanas Karl, no te preocupes, además hasta después de navidad no entrenaremos.  
- Lo sé Müller, pero aun así es mejor que os vayáis a casa. Es tarde y debéis estar cansados y hambrientos.

Cuando acabó de decir esto, su propio estómago rugió sin apenas evitarlo y a su boca afloró una débil sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar algo los cuatro a la cafetería del hospital? –Kaltz se fijó que Karl iba a empezar a protestar, y prosiguió: - En cuanto veamos que cenas algo nos vamos, no te preocupes.

Karl echó un vistazo a su hermana, dando a entender que no quería dejarla ni por un minuto.

- ¿Y si pedimos a una enfermera que esté aquí mientras no estás? –preguntó Schester al ver la reacción del rubio.  
- Bueno, está bien –dijo instantes después de que se diera cuenta que con el estómago vacío iba a estar débil y no podría estar al lado de Marie al cien por cien.

**_Presente…_**

- Estás muy pensativo hermano.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- No sé, ¿será que hace un rato que terminó la música y seguimos aquí en medio de la pista? –rió mirando mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de la situación.  
- Bueno, estaba pensando –dije mientras caminábamos juntos hacia una mesa para descansar y tomar algo.  
- ¿En qué? –me miró con ojos brillantes mientras se llevaba a la boca un pequeño pastel.  
- En lo que ocurrió en las navidades de hace 15 años. Recuerdo lo mal que lo había pasado durante aquellos días en el hospital, cuando no despertabas y no podía ver tus preciosos ojos azules. Marie, esos ojos que me miran como me miran ahora –toqué con delicadeza sus cabellos rubios mientras seguía diciendo - tenía miedo que no me mirasen nunca más.  
- Lo sé hermano, y lo siento tanto…siento haberme separado de papá y mamá aquel día, no sabía que iba a pasar lo que pasó y que tú lo ibas a pasar así de mal. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho siempre por mí. Te quiero mucho –y diciendo esto me abrazó con tal ternura, que un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin ningún impedimento.

**_15 años antes…_**

Las horas y los días pasaron y las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado.

Karl ya había hablado con sus padres, al poco de llegar al hospital, diciéndoles que habían encontrado a Marie, pero que aún no había despertado desde ese momento.

Con muy mala suerte los padres de los dos chicos tuvieron que quedarse en París ya que ningún avión saldría a causa de la nieve que estaba cayendo en la ciudad parisina.

Aunque las cosas no habían mejorado demasiado, Karl recibió una llamada de sus padres diciéndole que llegarían el día de Navidad, ya que el tiempo se estaba normalizando y pronto saldrían vuelos de París.

Con una sonrisa de tranquilidad por ese lado, Karl miró a su hermana aún dormida y cogió su pequeña manita que salía de entre las mantas.

- Pequeña, espero que pronto despiertes, quiero tenerte a mi lado, sonriendo, tan linda, tan cariñosa como siempre. Estas navidades no serán igual sin ti, por favor, Marie, pronto, pronto, abre tus ojitos, quiero ver ese azul intenso de tu mirada.

Cerró los ojos, la desesperación no lo dejaba en paz…llevaba así ya unos tres días y creyó que no iba a poder soportar siquiera uno más.

Al instante siguiente abrió los ojos, y soltando la mano de su hermana, se dirigió al balcón de la habitación, y de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó una medallita que le regalaron cuando era pequeño. Mientras la miraba recordó lo ocurrido hacía cinco años y lo angustiado que se sentía, como en aquella ocasión.

El parto de su madre no estaba yendo muy bien y en un momento, en cuanto pudo, se fue con su medallita a rezar y pedir por su madre y su hermana, que salieran bien del parto. Por suerte, aunque con mucho trabajo médico, todo salió bien y el pequeño Karl, quién sólo contaba con 11 años en aquel momento, sintió que había sido la medallita que le había hecho el milagro. Y ahora quería volver a hacerlo. Volver a rezar por su pequeña hermanita, que pronto se despertase, porque la necesitaba más que el aire que respiraba.

Así hizo, y después de un buen rato, volvió a entrar en la habitación, y se fijó en la hora que era. Ya era muy tarde, pero no quería dormirse, quería observar a la pequeña por mucho más tiempo pero no pudo evitar que sus cansados ojos se fuesen cerrando poco a poco.

**_Presente…_**

Por supuesto, al final todo había salido bien aquella vez y por fin pude tener en mi vida el amor y el cariño de mi hermana.

- ¿Sabes qué fue lo mejor? Verte sonreír, escucharte hablar y observar tus ojazos.  
- Jajaja, exageras…  
- No exagero. ¿Sabes? Nunca me cansaré de decirte un año tras otro…una navidad tras otra que tú eres el regalo más grande que la vida me pudo haber dado.

La jovencita no podía evitar llorar cada vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras de su hermano mayor. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba lo mal que se ponía cuando recordaba lo ocurrido aquellas navidades pasadas.

**_15 años antes…_**

- Hermanito… –aquella voz…la sentía tan lejana. - Hermanito –sabía que era Marie quien lo llamaba, pero no la podía ver por ningún lado. - ¡Hermanito! –su voz sonó más fuerte esta vez.

Con cuidado abrió sus ojos y lo que se reflejaron en sus pupilas le hizo sobresaltar su corazón. Allí estaba su niña despierta, por fin, no se lo podía creer, y se restregó los ojos con sus manos.

- ¿Tienes sueño hermanito? –aquella pregunta le hizo despertar al presente y darse cuenta que no era un sueño, sino una hermosa realidad.  
- No –sonrió con todo el amor que le tenía y la abrazó con fuerza. No la quería soltar nunca más, que nunca se separase de él.

Sus padres llegaron a las pocas horas, y sin ningún contratiempo pudieron pasar las navidades en casa, en familia.

Sin duda, aquellas fiestas habían sido las más significativas de la familia Schneider.

**_Presente…_**

- Ahora ya no podré cuidar más de ti –sonrió con tristeza, cuando se dio cuenta que ese día la joven se había casado.  
- Aunque las cosas cambien a partir de hoy, tú y yo siempre seremos hermanos, eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará, ni siquiera cambiará el amor que siento por ti.

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla corrió al lado de su esposo y desde la silla donde estaba sentado, Karl los vio bailar.

Aquella pequeña niña…ya tenía 20 años, pero seguía siendo la misma niña que cuando tenía 5, y la seguía queriendo igual o incluso más, cada día que pasaba en sus vidas.

**F I N  
**

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Este es un fic que el grupo de ¡Arcángeles'' hemos pensado en hacer por navidades… Algo distinto. Crear un fic navideño con personajes de Capitán Tsubasa distintos a los que siempre escribimos. Y bueno, haciendo el sorteo (que yo misma he hecho xD) me tocó escribir una historia con Karl… y mira tú, uno de los personajes de la serie que menos me gusta xD Pero creo que le cogí cariño y todo mientras lo escribía…aunque creo que mucho de esto lo hizo su hermanita Marie jejeje *.* No sé qué tengo con las historias entre hermanos, que me llena de una ternura infinita jejejeje.

Bueno, se supone que este fic tendría que estar para, como muy tarde el 6 de enero, pero ya me conocéis que nunca traigo los fics a tiempo (¬¬ maldición, nunca se me quitará esta manía xD y se me conocerá por esto hasta el resto de mis días). Y eso que quería escribir otro fic por navidad de otros personajes, pero bueno, esa es otra historia :P

Prometí que no iba a meterme con Karl en este fic y creo que lo he conseguido jajaja.

Aah, decir que escribí cuando Karl tenía 16 y Marie 5. No sé cuánta diferencia de edad hay entre los dos, pero yo le puse 11 años, aunque creo que la diferencia es menor, pero bueno, así lo he hecho y espero que esté decente al menos xD

Y por último, el título del fic se lo puse cuando recordé una canción de Tiziano Ferro. Me cuesta lo mío escribir el título del fic, más que el fic en sí. Eso sí, la historia no tiene nada que ver con la letra de la canción jejeje.

Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier comentario, bueno, malo, regular…ya sabéis, escribidme un review porque me encanta leerlos jijiji.

¡Besoooos!

Espero pronto volver con otra historia, que espero sea por San Valentín porque tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo ;)


End file.
